Take it From my Point of View
by if i were a demigod
Summary: Ok, so I had no idea why, that when I moved to a new state, every single crazy person out there had suddenly gotten attracted to me like a magnet. At first I had no idea what was going on. Well. Did I EVER find out why. Rated T just because. idk.
1. I get a suggestion

OK well here it goes. This is my first fic, so idk, be supportive? Flames are accepted, but not totally bad ones where people just totally freak out at me. But I mean seriously, if you have time to freak out over a fanfic, then... well you get what I mean. But anyways, enough chitter chatter. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. The lucky Rick Riordan does. But I bet you all already knew that. BUT I do own the other characters: Hallie, her mother, etc. MUAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter One: I get a suggestion

HALLIE'S POV

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled into my new apartment as I threw my backpack onto the couch. Sheesh, there were boxes everywhere. See, we just moved into this new apartment in New York City from South Dakota. It had been a good first day at school, but still no new friends. I sighed, thinking about what a long year this was going to be.

"MOM!" I yelled again, grabbing some chips from the cupboard and a Monster from the fridge. It was almost summer, almost the end of the school year. Perfect timing on the move, huh?

My mom walked into the kitchen with a bath towel wrapped around her head. "Hey hon. How was your first day?"

"Incredible. First day as the new kid, almost summer, and absolutely no friends to hang out with. Fabulous."

"Aw Hallie, I'm sure it will get better. Just give it some time." My mom took the towel from her head, and her blonde hair came tumbling down. I took a look at it, wondering where I got my looks from for the hundredth time. I probably had gotten them from my father, but since he left when I was a baby, I have absolutely no idea what he looked like.

My mom and I have almost totally opposite features. She has blonde, straight hair, and I have black, wavy hair. She has hazel eyes, and I have green or blue eyes, depending on the light. She is very tall, and I am at an average height. Like mother like daughter.

All of a sudden, my mom's eyes brightened. "Oh Hallie, how would you like to go to a summer camp this summer! That would be perfect for you. You would get to hang out with kids your own age, and do tons of fun stuff. What do you think?" My mom looked at me with excited eyes, and I could tell that she didn't want me sitting around the house all summer watching Still Standing every single day.

"Well..." I said, thinking it over. "I guess so, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I really didn't have anything particular in mind, but there is this great summer camp about 3 hours from here. It's called Camp Northwoods, and it offers pottery, swimming, archery, drama classes, hikes, and all sorts of other things. What do you say?"

"Alright, sounds good. When do I leave?" I asked, munching on my chips.

"Two days from now, the last day of school. I'll call them right away and reserve a spot for you." Mom smiled at me, and then walked away to make the call. I sat there eating my chips and drinking my Monster, thinking that maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Well I know that this doesn't sound like it has anything to do with PJO, but trust me, it will.. and were you surprised when I didn't say Camp Half Blood? Haha. But just hold your hippocami, I'll get to the rest of the story soon enough. Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make them longer next time. I just had an author moment and felt the need to stop it right there. And I know it's kinda cliche.. but whatteverr :P

Loves,

Shelby:]


	2. We get a quest

I'mmmm bacckk! Miss me? Ha. Probably. Haha just kidding. ANYWAYS... in this chapter, you learn that Michael, Beckendorf, and Silena never died. They were just... yeah, you'll learn about it as you read. So read. NOW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. DUHhh

* * *

Chapter Two: We get a quest

PERCY'S POV:

"What do you wanna do?" I asked Grover, staring up at the sky.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" He asked back, looking at the clouds.

"I dunno, what do YOU wanna do?"

"I DUNNO, what do you wanna do?"

All of a sudden, we heard footsteps running up Half-Blood hill. "Are you two just going to sit there all day and ask the same question over and over again?" Annabeth sat down, rolling her eyes at us

"Hey wise girl," I said, patting her knee.

"Hey seaweed brain. Hey Grover," she said, looking up at the sky, "So how about we actually think about what we want to do, instead of getting nowhere asking the same questions?" That's my Annabeth, always making a plan. I smiled, remembering all of the times I had thought that.

"How about we go down to the lake and go swimming?" I asked, hoping they would say yes.

"Only you Percy, only you." Grover said, shaking his head.

"What? I don't think there's any harm in going swimming." I said, adding that fake hurt into my voice.

"Nah..." Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard, "You know what I want? I want another quest. I know theres not much to do, now that Kronos is defeated, but there's no hurt in trying, right?" She looked at us with hopeful eyes. None of us would say it, but we all missed being out on quests. We missed the adventure it brought, the glory, and the fun. Grover and I looked at each other and shook our shoulders.

"Sure, why not? Let's go ask Chiron if he can think of anything for us." I got up and dusted the pine needles off of my jeans. We ran down the hill and into the Big House, shouting Chiron's name.

"Chiron! CHIRON!" I shouted, not noticing that he was right behind me, "CHIROOOONNNNN!"

"I am right here Percy, there is no need to yell," Chiron said, with a wistful smile on his face. He was sitting by the window playing pinochle with Mr. D. Like they really do anything else. Well, Chiron trains heroes, but the only other thing Mr. D does is boss everyone around. And play pinochle.

"Yes Patrick Jerrison, I do not want to go deaf with the last thing I hear being YOUR screaming voice," Mr. D said with a humph, throwing a card onto the pile, "Don't you children have something better to do besides wrecking my mood?"

"No sir," I said through clenched teeth, "We actually came here to talk to Chiron. So if you will excuse me..." I turned to Chiron. "Chiron, we were sitting under Thalia's pine and we got super bored, and we were wondering....uh...."

"We were wondering if we could go on a quest, and you could make it up." Annabeth finished for me, giving me a sideways glance.

"Riiiight...." I said, remembering why we had came here in the first place.

"Well... it would be dangerous..." Chiron contemplated for a while, "but I guess I could, just for the fun of it. But you must ask the permission of Mr. D first, he being the camp director and all."

Great. This will be a bowlful of sugar. I turned around and faced the camp director, "Mr D..."

"Oh save it Johnson. You and your friends may go on your quest, as long as you don't blast my ears off anymore than you already have, and you are away for more than a couple hours. I will have a while of wonderful peace and quiet."

Annabeth, Grover, and I said a silent "THANK YOU!" but of course we didn't let Mr. D hear it.

Chiron smiled. "Well now that you have permission, who would you like to bring with?"

I looked at Annabeth, and she shrugged. Then I had an idea. "How about we bring all of the head leaders in the main cabins?" I said, proud that I had come up with such a good idea.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Go get everyone and bring them to the rec room in ten minutes." Chiron ordered, ready to get back to the pinochle game he was about to win.

"YEAH! Alright guys, let's get snapping!" I said, the adventure feeling already bubbling up inside of me.

10 MINUTES LATER

Annabeth, Grover and I had gathered up all the main counselors of the cabins: Thalia, who was visiting with the hunters, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Michael Yew **(A/N: he came back after TLO and said he was just hungry and had to get a taco, which was why he disappeared. Haha. I liked him too much to have him just die. Anyways, onward...)**, Beckendorf, Silena **(A/N: Both of which who were with Michael. Haha)**, Travis and Connor, and Nico. We all sat around the pingpong table, waiting for Chiron to give us our quest. Finally after what seemed like forever, he stood up to speak.

"Ahem. Settle down everyone. TRAVIS! Give Clarisse her spear back. Good. Now, your quest. You all know how after defeating the Titans, we were at an all time low for campers? We are making great progress building back up, but we are still short of what we were five years ago. So, your task is somewhat difficult, depending on the person, so here we go. Your quest is to find a demigod of the same parentage as you. Grover, you may try to find another demigod or you can try to find another nature spirit. It's up to you. Now does everyone understand?"

"So let me get this straight," I said, a little confused. "I have to find a kid that is the child of Poseidon. And Annabeth has to find a kid that is the child of Athena. And Thalia has to find a kid that is the child of Zeus. And Nico has to find a child of Hades. And Michael has to-"

"No duh loser, we get it." Clarisse muttered under her breath. I gave her my best evil glare, which wasn't the best. Oh well.

"Yes Percy. Now remember, this is an individual quest. You will each be going off on your own to find your demigod. You should be back in about four or five days time, and if you aren't, that will be alright, you can come back if you don't have any success. Any more questions?" Chiron explained, looking around.

There were no's said across the room. Chiron declared the meeting over, and each gave us a backpack of stuff that we would need. Then he sent us to Half-Blood Hill where Argus was waiting for us with the van. I strapped the backpack on my back and thought about the kid that I was going to find. Would it be a boy or a girl? How old would they be? Would I even find someone? Finding a child of the big three is rare enough, but in four days? My shoulders sagged, thinking about my slim chances of finding another demigod like me. But did I really want to find another kid with the same godly parent as me? I know Nico and Thalia feel the same way, because we are... I don't know... special, because we are the only ones in our cabins? I don't know, I was so confused.

Annabeth patted my shoulder. "It's okay Seaweed Brain. You'll find someone, I know you will." She gave me a adorable smile, and my spirit lifted just a little bit before we all piled into the back of Argus's van.

* * *

OOOOO a little PERCABETH!! Yes, now you all know that I am a Percabeth supporter. I don't care. I HATE RACHEL!!!!!! My cousin and I have draw numerous pictures of her being thrown into Tartarus... anyways... I am the author, and I declare this chapter OVER.

Loves,

Shelby:]


	3. I get shipped off

Okay.. sorry I haven't updated for a while..... i've been up to my cabin A LOT... and we have no internet. Just tons of rednecks. ANYWHOOOSS.. haha

* * *

I get shipped off

HALLIE'S POV:

Five days later, after five torturing days at school, I was in my room grabbing handfuls of shirts and shorts. Today was the day I was being shipped off to camp. Don't get me wrong, I was actually pretty excited. I grabbed my ipod, knowing that if I had to escape down to the lake to relax, I was going to need it.

"Hallie! Are you all done packing? You have to get down to the bus stop soon or you'll be late!" My mother can be such a worrier sometimes, but I knew I was kind of lazy. But I'm thirteen, almost fourteen, what can you expect?

"I'm coming mom!" I said as I grabbed my duffel bag, and ran through the hall. She was letting me walk to the bus station myself, and she gave me the list of stuff I needed and made sure I had everything. She kissed me on the head. "I love you kiddo. Have fun! I'll see you at the end of summer!" She smiled at me. I'd been away from home longer than this, for a surfing camp, so I could tell she wasn't worried any more than usual.

"Okay mom, I will." I smiled back, gave her one more hug, and then walked out the door into the warm, hazy New York breeze.

I started walking toward the bus stop, when all of a sudden, this other kid ran into me and started swearing at me. I got so mad, and all of a sudden, the kid slipped in a puddle. I looked around, wondering where the puddle had came from. We hadn't had any rain for weeks. I gave him one last dirty look and walked away. People can be so rude sometimes. For the rest of the walk, I wondered where the puddle had came from.

I finally got to the bus stop and put my ipod in my ears. I watched for the bus and ten minutes later, it came swerving down 38th. It looked like the driver was having some troubles. Finally the bus slammed into the stop, and gold dust poofed out the windows. I saw a couple very confused tourists get off the bus, and then I saw the weirdest thing of my life. I saw a very flustered teenager run out of the bus with, get this, a sword.

I took my ipod out of my ears and managed to watch the kid. He was about 16 or 17 years old, and was kind of cute. But I don't go for older guys, and he totally wasn't my type. I watched him as he looked at his watch and swore under his breath in Ancient Greek. Wait, how did I know that? I only take Spanish, and that's horrible enough.

Anyway, he looked at his watch again and sagged his shoulders, and then sat on the bus bench. I guess he decided to go back from wherever he came from.

I was still trying to get that little episode through my head. Gold dust? I mean really, they only have that in movies. And a sword? What was he, a kid that always wanted to be a knight and never grew up? The curiosity was killing me, so I decided to go talk to the kid. I got up, grabbed my duffel, and walked over to him.

"Hey, I just noticed that you got off that crazy bus. What happened?" I asked him. But he didn't even look at me, he was busy staring off into space.

"Hellllloooo?" I said a little louder, waving my hand in front of his face.

He sat up, obviously startled. "Oh hey, sorry I wasn't listening, just kind of thinking." He looked up at me. "What did you say?"

"I was just wondering what had happened on that bus that just left."

"Oh, just uh, nothing. It was nothing." He said quickly. But I'm not that dumb, I knew something was up.

"Oh so gold dust and a sword is worth saying nothing over?" That obviously struck him odd, which was funny.

"Wait, what? Wha-how...." He slit his eyes at me and looked me over, "So you saw the gold dust, and my sword."

"Uh yeah, it wasn't that hard to miss," I smiled at him, "what's your name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson," He said doing the James Bond thing, "what's yours?"

"Hallie Carter. So are you going to explain this to me?" I said.

"Oh yeah, well this is- wait a minute!" He exclaimed, "Oh my gods... you can see my sword! You can SEE IT! Now I won't have to go back to camp empty-handed!" He was obviously super happy now, "Oh my gods, you have to come with me."

"Uh why," I said, backing away from this person I just met, "But even if I knew why, I can't. I'm going to camp Northwoods. So nice chatting with you, but I have to go." My bus was pulling up, and I was making a run for it. But Percy was obviously faster than me. He jumped in my way, blocking the bus entrance.

"Alright. I will explain everything to you, but only if you you come with me. Your life will depend on it." He was pleading me with his eyes, and as I looked into them, for some odd reason I found a sense of security in them. They were the same color as mine, and I noticed he also had the same hair as me. I eventually decided to trust him.

"Ugh..." I said, "Fine. I'll come with you. But I have to call my mom and tell her I am not going to camp Northwoods. Will you let me?"

"Uh, yeah... just not cell phones. Let's use a pay phone." Percy led me over to the phone, and I told my mom I had found a better camp. I told her I would be going there, and she gave me the OK. I hung up, and started my journey with Percy Jackson. And let me tell you, it was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

Well, like? No like? Cliche? Predictable? Anyways, I need help... I am going to ask you guys to vote on the chapter after the next chapter... or something like that... so be ready! REVIEWS MOTIVATE MEE:D

Encanto ustedes, Shelby:] (I had a spanish final today, don't blame me!)


End file.
